Never Say Never
by rosabelle.love
Summary: "It will be as if we never existed"... 200 years and a set of triplets later Isabella Marie Swan is the most unknown powerful woman in the world and looking to give a certain someone a piece of her mind. (This is my first story, please tell me what you think!)
1. Let's Make A Deal & Surprise!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**REDONE CHAPTER.**

"Hey mom, aren't you going to be late for school if you keep day-dreaming?" That would be my son EJ, Edward-Jacob Jasmet Swan, although you wouldn't guess it by looking at him. While I have been frozen and beautified at the age of 18, my son and two daughters, Renesmee (Ren, Nessie, Nes) Carlie and Elizabeth (Lizzy as she wishes to be called) Rose-Alice, (triplets) all look around 35. It's a looong story...

_"It will be as if we never existed."_

I got him the sleep with me, hoping that would make him stay... it didn't. He left right after that, probably because of the bruises that he accidentally left. A week after he left Victoria and Laurent found me walking in the woods.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_On one of the rare sunny days I decided to find our meadow, it was the weekend so it wasn't that big of a deal. As soon as I found it Victoria and Laurent found me "Where are the Cullens now? Aren't they supposed to be protecting you? I guess they left well that's to be expected. You were nothing more than a plaything to them."_

"_I'm sorry but we're going to turn you into one of us now." Laurent said with very apologetic eyes, obviously remembering when he was being turned, and from what I've heard it's pleasant._ _Victoria didn't seem too happy for his sympathy, I didn't want it either._

_"__Don't say sor-" She started but I cut her off as I came up with a plan that would benefit everyone._

_I straightened my stance, looking Victoria right in the eye with strong resolve. "I would like to make a deal with the two of you-" Victoria cut me off._

_"__Haha, what, are you going to beg for your life, as if-" I cut her off again._

_"__No, I'm not going to beg, I want you two to hear an idea I have. If you don't like it then you can kill me. All I want is for you to hear me out." I said while sitting down to show them how serious I was. When Victoria saw this, she was surprised and sat down with me to show that she will listen, I smiled appreciatively at her._

_"__Fine, what is your "idea"?" She said with more open-mindedly, now that she knew I was serious._

_"__My idea is this: To honor your loss of James by turning this world into a peaceful one. You see I believe that James was only doing that because he wanted attention, everyone to looked up at him in awe and accepted him, but he got lost. Let's help him find his way into greatness just like he wanted by changing this one from secrets and pain to understanding and acceptance. What I mean by that is to show this world that not only are vampire real, but they are still human as well. I say this because I honestly believe that the vampire world has forgotten." Victoria and Laurent were both taken back by my proposal._

_"__What makes you think we will believe you about this and not think you are trying to use this to run away?" Victoria said with a hopeful voice. I knew from the moment I saw her that her issues were more homesickness than actual agreement with the way they did things._

_"__I don't. I know that can't out run you and even if I tried, there would be no one to save me. Plus I'm not against you turning me, all I'm asking is that you give me some time to get some things in order first and to trust me, I have no reason to lie to you. Also I know you're not going to like this part, but we will need to adopt the Cullen's ABD habit, Animal Blood Drinking, if we're seriously going to do this because the way of peace is definitely not drinking the blood of those you are trying to be friends with, or enemies. We will also need to know everything humans could possibly know so we're never taken off guard. Victoria, Laurent, I am truly serious about this, I think it's time we stopped running from what everyone truly wants and that is to be accepted again."_

There was a pregnant pause...

_"__Fine, but we will be staying in the area then." Victoria said with hope in her eyes, as did Laurent's and mine._

_"__I have a feeling that it would be better if we limited our visits and had another form of communication so that people won't notice. Not to mention switching will not be easy for you, I'd rather we all did it together in a place that mainly deserted by humans." I told them, but in a way that said "do not hunt here."_

_"__You're right. See you soon. I can't wait for this new world we are going to create. And I'll finally be able to speak to my descendants!" Victoria said happily as she left fully convinced of our plan._

And they were gone.

Another few days later sometime during the middle of the night I noticed that there was a small distinctive bulge of my stomach I knew what it was although I couldn't believe it, I had only done it once and that had been with a vampire. Well, after I got over my shock-of-an-eternity I thought about it very rationally or motherly to be more exact. I packed a suitcase calling Victoria on the cell-phone she gave me and ran from my home leaving a note stating:

_Dear Dad,_

_I know what I am doing is crazy but trust me it's for the best. I have some friends to stay with that are going to help me through this, they don't have a phone number but I will be sure to write you as soon as I can._

_Love Always,_

_Bella_

Victoria picked me up shortly after I stepped into the woods."Well, I definitely can say you are not boring," she said with a laugh in her voice, she calmed down quite a lot after we bonded quickly, it nearly gave me whiplash.

"I know this should be obvious, I want them to grow-up on the ABD diet and myself while I'm pregnant and afterwards. I'm quite positive I won't survive this without turning."

"I wouldn't doubt it, seeing as there is a big difference between human and vampire."

"I think we'll need a few things: Human food, a cup for the animal blood, two blankets and an electric one, bone tape, surgical stitchery, an X-ray machine, and a soft place to lay down, I think I got everything else could need."

"We already got you a bed, I'll call Laurent and tell him to get the rest" she shuffled me and my bag to one arm and got on her cell-phone.


	2. A Small Look into The Past

I looked up at my son who looked like an older version of Edward. Diahamphers rapidly grow five years a year for seven years. He even had his gift of being able to read minds (except for mine). All my children have gifts, Ren can literally show you whatever she wants you to see with a touch of her hand, Lizzy can allow whomever she wants to mimic a human even change their appearance (including gender as EJ discovered the hard way (apparently EJ too manly to understand a girl's need to be girly) with a touch of her hand like Ren. And I am an all around barrier-type shield that starts at my mind and can be forced outward, down, I can make individual ones (specific or multiple, reason or person) by tapping once on a person's shoulder, even in their minds to stop a person from thinking about something or someone by tapping once on their head while they are thinking about it. I can also see into alternate dimensions through my alternate selves nothing else.

"Where's your Aunt Vicky?" I said as I got off the chair and tapped my son's shoulder so he wouldn't hear the naughty thoughts that were starting to come from his little sister's bedroom (clockwork for all of them, courtesy to me I suppose). All three of my children are married and to shape-shifting wolves. Jake, Seth, and Leah from La Push, they were told to track down the vampire who took me from my home. Well, actually Jake wanted to track me down no matter what. Sam wouldn't let him, but Jake broke rank and did it anyway. Seth and Leah joined shortly after that. Seth: because he wanted to do cool things and be a hero, Leah...: wanted to protect her brother. They didn't find us until 10 years later when I was hunting in Michigan...

_Jacob: Bella? NO! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!_

_EJ *coming into the area with his sisters angrily*: Who is yelling at my mother?_

_Three pairs of eyes locked with another three pairs of eyes and they haven't stopped looking at each other since._

Luckily I had already become accustomed to the shocking part of my life when my children were all growing rapidly for seven years. Sometime during that we happened to be travelling (more like searching for relief about their aging) in the amazon and we met another who was/is just like them, Nahuel. He was a sweet man who was hunting with his biological aunt Huilen. He told me that the rapid growth would only last for seven years, I fell to my knees in overwhelming happiness and invisible tears hugging my babies tightly. We converted them to the ABD diet and they joined us on our travels for knowledge until they were completely comfortable with the new diet. Although they do visit and sometimes stay on occasion like everyone else.

You know, speaking of shock, I remember that there was this one time during our travels of knowledge we were looking into learning about shape-shifting wolves, turns out that the quileutes are not the only ones. We came across this old-looking woman who actually explained why I not really had romantic feelings for Jake, Shape-shifting wolves imprint so strongly that it can be felt prematurely through a multitude of generations, of course the feelings will always be foreign until the actual imprint comes along, because they are immortal. And to think all three of my children were imprints! Actually, no I'd rather not.

Everyone in my since becoming a vampire family had just gotten together again because we are going back to Forks for a "Where it all started" family reunion of sorts. Although something tells me Vicky has something else in mind. She has been acting rather suspicious lately, hmm. It's not it a bad way though, so I'll just ignore it for now.

"MOM!" EJ yelled at me for spacing out. "Sorry hun, I was just caught up in the past for a bit. So, time for the first day at Forks High? Are you ready? What about everyone else?" I rambled out of embarrassment as he looked at me with amusement. "Yes, everyone has been ready and left about an hour ago for their jobs, we should get going as well. I don't want to be late for my first day as a teacher because my "niece" was dawdling." I narrowed my eyes at him, tapped his shoulder three times and we left with him groaning because he could hear everyone's (the family's) minds again with everyone else's.


	3. Return x2

We arrived at the school with plenty of time thanks to the car I built from the ground up literally. We needed a vampire-approved car, I was able to get it up to 500 miles per hour, very vampire approved and wolfman too, as I have caught it missing a few times and coming back smelling like one. I was under self-forced house-arrest because my oldest, Ren was pregnant with their only child, a son, Billy, as well as the few years that were his childhood. It was rather stressful pregnancy, the tremendous increase of human food to the slight increase of blood consumption. Well, someone had to be the first. I have one more grandchild, a granddaughter, Sue. Sue is from my youngest, and is already attached to Nahuel. Lizzy and Seth glare at me every time for laughing about that.

"Ready?" EJ said with concern. Why has everyone been asking me that ever since we first arrived? "Yes, I'm fine, and I've been ready. I mean how many times have I done this before?" I spoke rhetorically as I got out and walked to the office building. The school looked almost the same just slightly updated, probably due to the need of repairs.

Walking into the office really did bring back memories, especially when I had Lizzy give me a mimic of my former human traits. "Isabella Swan." I said as soon as the secretary looked-up. For some reason I felt that as soon as I said my name I grasped the attention of more than I expected. "Oh! You're a member of that big genius family that just moved here! Thank you all so much for helping us keep this school open! Here is your schedule, dear." she was a very sweet old woman. There was a big shoot-out and a bombing in the school.

As I looked at my schedule I had to laugh, I was the student of all my children, and I had the exact same class arrangement.

_1st English - Mr. Swan_

_2nd Government - Mrs. Black_

_3rd Trigonometry - Mr. Yorkie_

_4th Spanish - Mr. Clearwater_

_5th Lunch_

_6th Biology II - Mrs. Clearwater_

_7th GYM - Mrs. Swan_

As I walked to my first class I felt the presence of five different pairs of eyes on me. _So that's what they were tip-toeing about *smirk*._ I started vampire singing "Let's Get This Party Started" by P!NK the rest of the way. EJ started chuckling to himself and looked at me as I walked into the classroom, I shrugged. I did that to every class until lunch.

I walked into the Cafeteria this time vampire singing "I'm a Bomb" by Natasha Bedingfield with that same smirk. I quick-glanced and found them, in the corner just waiting to burst with the questions I plagued them with since I got here. Edward was the most consumed with the questions and relief among other things. Alice looked like she was ready to jump on me at the first word. Everyone else was just too confused for words.

My current family was across the room in the other corner. I got a tray of food and went to sit between Ren and Lizzy, shoved my tray to the middle of the table. "So, what do you think of your father, kids?" I said in French with a smirk knowing that the Cullens were already fixated on us. EJ just looked at Edward dismissively and said "he lacks a true understanding and scientific mind, apparently he can't believe what we're saying, according to his thoughts at least, same with the others." Ren "Yeah, I've got him in my 4th period, he just kept his head down the whole time. I tried calling out to him in his head even used his full name and even perverted images to get a response out of him. Nothing, not even a twitch. Well, not him anyway." she trailed off. "RENESMEE CARLIE BLACK! That is highly inappropriate for school!" we all shouted at her and ended up busting up laughing. We kept chatting until it was time for 6th period - Biology, facing Edward for the first time in two hundred years.


	4. The Cullens' Reactions

(EPOV)

_I can not believe it! Bella is alive! And we have children!? And they're married? To WOLVES!? We have grandchildren! One named Billy, they're all expecting to have terrible gas from a VERY strange eating competition! And the other is still a child, BUT, they already suspect her to end-up with a man named Nahuel! AND! SHE is not JUST FRIENDS with VICTORIA, BUT FAMILY! THEY ALL ARE! AND! ALL of the vampires are on the ABD diet! I wonder if Bella has also moved on? I must know!_ "Edward, did you hear all that! Bella is totally alive! And has children! YOUR children! They're married to those shape-shifting wolves! And, you have two grandkids! AND! BELLA is FRIENDS with VICTORIA!" Everyone said with a mixture of emotions. "I know, I have to make things right somehow! I have to get to class!"

I get to the classroom there she is, just sitting there, in the very seat she was in 200 years ago, with a smirk on her face looking at me expectantly. No one was there yet, so I get to my seat her eyes never leaving me, nor that smirk! I open my mouth to say something, but beats me to it. "What happened to 'it will be as if we never existed', hm? Oh, I know you and your family are just bursting with questions, but let's leave that to when we have more time. Also, no parents, no visit. EVERY Cullen is expected at the Swan household. No exceptions." I stared at her with my mouth wide open I knew what she meant, she didn't look for me because of what I said. It seems that I am forgivable for what I have done to her. How does she do this!? I have missed so much because of my own faults and she just doesn't care! She accepts me back just like that! But wait, for 200 years she has been living an extraordinary life with OUR children and GRANDchildren and she has never once tried to look for me and tell me about any of this! "Fine, we will do as you asked, but you have a lot of explaining to do!" I said very unpleased.

She snorted at that and said "well that I have no doubt. But you must remember that you brought this on yourself. Be careful what you wish for you just might get it." Before I could reply the class came in and so did the teacher, MY DAUGHTER!

(APOV)

_what, WHAT, WHAT! Bella is alive, and all this stuff happened and she never tried to make contact!? I thought we were best friends! AND HOW CAN I NOT SEE ANYTHING HAPPENING IN BELLA'S LIFE!? IS IT BECAUSE OF THE WOLVES!? Bella definitely has some explaining to do!_ I felt Jasper trying to calm me and I smiled up at him. He knew I had been trying to find Bella for year and never stopped. "Everything is going to be just fine Alice, I'm sure of it." Jasper said while he looked like he was trying to convince himself of that. "I can't feel any of their emotions." "What?"

(EmPOV)

_What, Bella's alive!? My little sister is alive! And she has been living this crazy life, haha! That's MY little sis, NEVER BORING! I can't wait to talk to her again! Uh-oh Rose is pissed!_ "Rose, chill."

(RPOV)

_That bitch! Not only has she got all the attention on her again, But she has CHILDREN! I. HAVE. ALWAYS. WANTED. CHILDREN! Why does SHE always get everything that I WANT!_ "Rose, chill." "But, she has everything I've ALWAYS WANTED, and now she's shoving it into my face and laughing about it!" "I'm pretty sure that was aimed at Edward. He's the one who deserves it the most." "Yeah, you're right. Do you think they will accept us? I mean I know I wasn't the nicest to her but if there is a chance, I'd like to be an aunt and a great-aunt?" "I'm sure there is." Emmet said with a confident smile, and I hugged him.

(BPOV)

"Oh~ What's that saying Edward~? That's right, ~never say never~." I sing-songed at him with a smile in vampiric whisper, of course. Lizzy laughed under her breath and winked at me as she started the class. I stole his phone while he was stunned with vampiric speed and sent of a mass text to Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper.

_There are some people who have been waiting to meet all of us for a very long time. They want to meet at 4:30pm. The Address is ***. -Your Missing Mysterious._

After that everything went routinely.


	5. Bella's Favorite Hobby

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

(BPOV)

As I got out of Gym I started to sing "You & Your Hand" by P!nk at human hearing level all the way to the car. I could hear laughing from Seth, Leah, my kids especially EJ, and the Cullens, except for Edward, of course. so I sang louder just to intensify the scene. _Man, I love messing with Edward's head._

"So, how was school mom?" EJ asked me. "It was the most interesting day I've had in a long time." I said with a big smile.

When we were about to get in, I got a call from Vicky. "Hey Bella, we just got back from hunting. Everyone's wanting bbq for dinner, so that's what I'm going to bring for us to cook. I also already bought-out the grocery store for that major cooking haul your planning to do for the La Push wolves." she definitely knows how to make things better. "Alright well, school just got out so I'll meet you at the house and we'll get started, thanks, Vic." we said goodbye and then I turned to EJ. "I'm driving." we switched sides and drove off.

(VPOV)

Well, I certainly did not expect her to sound happy when she found out that the Cullens were here. _What is that woman up to?_ People say that I was a monster before Bella came along, but the truth is that it was just the people that I was with. As for Bella, anyone who is smart would be wary of her, I mean she is the sweetest woman you will ever meet. BUT, she is also the scariest, because she's clever, very clever. Even before she became a vampire she was scary clever. Anyways, before I start having a flashback, I hate flashbacks, I should get all these groceries into the kitchen so she can go crazy over feeding that extended family of her's.

As soon as I got to the house everyone was waiting to help me haul it in, knowing that when Bella cooks she fills a entire ROOM with all different kinds of recipes from all over the world, perfectly cooked. _And then once she's done she'll pack it all up and send it ALL to La Push. No question why they love her there. Probably hold her hostage if they could, haha. I can see Bella's reaction now to that, she would be pissed._

Once everything was put away I heard Bella pull-up. _She certainly made sure to have fun with the Cullens, I can see it on her face._

(EJPOV)

Wow, I think this is the most alive I have ever seen my mother in a long time. Growing up, she was always so calculated, I mean she's always been kind, loving, and everything you'd expect from a perfect single mother, but ask her to change the single status and she'll always get that hurt expression. I've always wondered what kind of an ass my father was. When I found out, I knew why my mother never dated, she didn't want a repeat. Of course I did sympathize with her but, I would be lying if I said that I didn't wonder what it would be like to have a father. The closest I ever got to having one would be uncle Laurent.

Uncle Laurent was cool, he and aunt Irene were the first couple in the family. When Thomas came around, he would be Victoria's new mate. Or as everyone likes to say the . Yeah, it was funny seeing that while I was growing up, seeing aunt Vicky act like a teen-romance. Oops, she's glaring at me, which means I got caught thinking about her. Aunt Vicky has a gift as well, She can literally hear a person's feelings.

"Hey, mom?" I am hoping to understand why she actually want's to get caught up in the Cullens again, we believed that was a taboo subject.

"Yeah, sweetie?" she was already in storm mode for cooking, so I leaned up against the door frame. "I was just wondering why you were interested in inviting the Cullens back into your life?" I could now hear that everyone in the house was just as curious.

"I see what your getting at, but don't worry, mom knows what she is doing." she let down her shield and showed me what happened all those years ago, and that she's ready to stop being angry. Well, that doesn't mean that she wont have her fun though. Yep, I think I'm starting to feel sorry for my dad, only a little. After that she let her shield protect her mind again. "Thanks mom."

That's when we all heard the knock at the door. _It's time_, was the thought from everyone.


	6. Apology

Dear Readers,  
I apologize for not having updated in a long while. Also, I intend to improve some/all of the chapters. If you have any suggestions, please let me know.  
Sincerely, Rosabelle Love


End file.
